Mommy's hidden lust
by ZMasterZeroX
Summary: Mother lusting for her son.That s all I need to say.


**I dont own Naruto,so back off lawyer`s befor I shoot you :P.** **I hove you like the storry.I found it on my PC.I dont know know where it is from and if you are the original writer PM me so I can apologize.R&R Plss**

**Mommy's hidden lust**

Staggering up the steps of his front porch, Naruto Uzumaki leaned against the railing and waited for his head to stop spinning. It was around 1:00 on a Saturday morning and he'd spent his Friday night living it up the way people his age tended to. It was the summer, Naruto's first year of college was looming ahead, and a good friend from high school had thrown a major bash while his parents were out of town.

Alcohol had been readily available at the party, even though nobody there was 18. Naruto wasn't much of a drinker, so it hadn't taken too many beers to knock him loopy. Once the party ended, some of his friends had driven him home. A few of them helped Naruto out of the car, although he didn't actually need their help. He was a bit woozy but he was steady enough to walk. He planned to wave them away and do it himself, only to change his mind when he saw TenTen waiting to assist him.

Naruto had always liked TenTen, but he never had the guts to ask her out. He milked his condition a bit, giving him an excuse to lean on her and feel her body against his own. It was probably the most physical contact the two of them would ever have. Naruto put his head on her shoulder, feeling her hair against his face. He loved the way she smelled.

As they made their way onto the porch, Naruto's mother Kushina opened the door. It was well past Kushina's usual bedtime, but she always stayed up and waited when her son went out, just in case.

"I can take him from here. Thanks, guys."

"Okay, Mrs. Uzumaki," TenTen said. "Bye, Naruto, I hope you feel better."

Kushina guided her son through the door and into the front hallway. She was wearing a bathrobe over her nightgown, and Naruto nuzzled up against his mom the way he had with TenTen. Her robe felt so soft against his skin, and as much as he enjoyed TenTen's scent, nothing compared to his mother's. Kushina blew a strand of her red hair from her face as they rested for a moment.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, honey. Come on, let's get you into the kitchen."

Minato, Naruto's father, couldn't have cared less about waiting up. He was upstairs in bed, fast asleep. Kushina talked to her son in a whisper and tried to keep him quiet so that they wouldn't wake her husband. Minato was strongly against underage drinking, and if he saw his son coming home in this condition, there would surely be hell to pay. As they made their way into the kitchen, Kushina asked Naruto if he wanted a cup of coffee. In response, he simply mumbled something about sleep.

Several months earlier, after he'd turned 18, Naruto made a big stink about being grown up and wanting more privacy. After some discussion his parents agreed that he could move his bedroom down to the basement. It was a nice setup and gave him plenty of space, including his own private bathroom with a shower. But the staircase was pretty steep, especially for someone who wasn't able to walk into the house on his own.

Again, Naruto could have managed it by himself, but he pretended to be more out of it than he was. Besides, his mother wasn't about to risk him falling and getting hurt. Kushina guided him to the basement door, flipped on the downstairs light, and helped him to the steps.

"Hang on, honey."

Walking to the kitchen table, Kushina removed her bathrobe and hung it on the back of a chair. Her robe was fairly long and she didn't want either of them tripping on it as they maneuvered down the steps.

Naruto watched his mother disrobe. He couldn't remember seeing her in only her nightgown before. It had a wide, low neck, and came down to slightly above her knees. It was sleeveless, allowing him to see her bare shoulders and arms. It looked incredibly sexy.

Kushina returned to her son and took hold of him. Naruto leaned against her again as they slowly started down the stairs.

"I love you, Mom."

Kushina smiled as she supported his weight.

"I love you, too."

He wasn't sure why he said it at that particular moment, but Naruto wanted his mother to know it. While she helped him manage the steps, all he could think about was how much he loved her. His mother was so sweet, so nice, so pretty. She was his favorite person in the whole world.

Once they finally reached the bottom, Kushina led Naruto down the corridor towards his room. He flopped face first onto the bed, but his mom rolled him over and grabbed his right foot.

"You can't sleep like this," she told him.

Naruto mumbled something in protest, but there was no arguing with his mother. Kushina tugged off one shoe, then the other.

"Come on, honey, stand up."

Naruto slowly rose to his feet and Kushina patted his sides, feeling his pockets. She reached in and pulled out his wallet and cell phone.

"You don't want these ending up in the wash."

"Thanks, Mom."

Kushina set his things on the nightstand as Naruto began fumbling with his belt. He wanted to get it undone, but the damn thing was being stubborn. Kushina saw the trouble he was having and pushed his hand away. She undid his belt, then threw it aside onto a chair.

Naruto sat down on the edge of his bed as Kushina began picking up the dirty clothes that littered his mattress. He wasn't trying to look, but with the way she was leaning forward in front of him, it was almost impossible not to notice the way his mother's big tits were hanging in his face. Her nightgown was low enough to offer a substantial peek at her cleavage.

"Honey, you really should clean up in here. It looks like a tornado came through."

Kushina continued cleaning off her son's bed while Naruto blatantly stared at her breasts. His mom had full, round jugs, definitely more than a handful. His cock began to stiffen in his pants as he watched them sway while she moved.

"God, you've got great tits, Mom."

Kushina stopped for a second and looked at her son. Naruto had come home drunk a few times before, and he'd made a strange comment or two in the past while she helped him into bed. Chalking it up to his condition, she shook it off and ignored the remark as she went back to clearing his bed.

Naruto stayed focused on his mom's breasts, watching the way they jiggled as her arms moved. He suddenly felt the urge to touch them. He knew she might get mad at him, but he could always blame it on being drunk. Besides, it almost seemed dumb not to touch them. They were right there in front of him, hanging down like ripe fruit waiting to be picked.

Without giving it a second thought, Naruto raised his hands and squeezed his mother's tits. Almost immediately, he felt her hands grab him by the wrist, pushing him away.

"Just... hold still, honey, let me finish."

Kushina quickly scooped up the last of the clothes. As she finished, Naruto reached up again and took another big squeeze.

This time, she grabbed him by both wrists.

"Naruto..."

She tried moving his hands away, but he managed to keep them somewhat steady.

"Sorry, Mom. You're just... you're so pretty. I love you."

Naruto quickly squeezed her tits again. Three times! He felt fairly proud of himself.

This time, Kushina was able to move his hands away completely. She let go of his wrists and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Sleep this off, okay?"

She leaned in and pecked him on the forehead. But before she could back away, Naruto grabbed his mother by the hips and pulled her forward. Kushina stumbled towards him, her breasts practically smashing her son in the face. Before she had time to react, Naruto began licking and kissing her cleavage.

"Naruto! Stop!"

Kushina tried her best to pry his head away from her chest, but he hung on to her like a pit bull. She quickly realized it was hopeless and stopped trying to fight. The moment he felt her resistance fade, Naruto grabbed the loose neck of her nightgown and yanked it down below her breasts, exposing them in all their glory to his hungry eyes.

"Oh!" Kushina gasped.

Naruto could have been drunk beyond recognition and the sight of his mother's tits would have sobered him up. She had a fantastic pair, with the most suckable nipples he'd ever seen.

Cupping and squeezing both breasts with his hands, Naruto quickly popped one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Naruto! N... nooo!"

Kushina again tried to wiggle free, but the intense pleasure of the tit sucking was making her weak.

"Ohhhh, God!" she groaned.

Naruto continued nursing on his mom's breasts, feeling her nipples stiffen in response. Kushina slowly stopped struggling. She just stood there and let her son suck on her tits.

After a few minutes, Naruto stopped and looked up at his mother with a grin. His cock felt like it was going to rip right through his pants. Kushina took a few steps back, trying to compose herself. The light from the bedside lamp reflected the moisture Naruto had left all over her breasts.

"No, honey," she said with sadness in her voice. "We can't..."

"Oh, give it a rest, Mom. You say that every time we fuck."

Kushina hung her head in shame. It had been a few months since she'd fucked her son for the first time. She tried thinking back, wanting to remember how she had gotten herself into this situation, but she could only remember pieces. Kushina had been so desperate, so delirious with lust, that she truly couldn't recall how it all happened.

She remembered feeling insanely horny as she brought a basket of laundry down to the basement. She remembered putting on the spin cycle and letting the edge of the machine rub between her legs as it vibrated. Then she remembered Naruto, fresh from a shower with only a towel around him, walking out of his room and catching her. After that, everything became a blur.

She couldn't recall what she had said or what she might have done. The only thing she knew for sure was that she ended up bending over the washing machine, her skirt hiked up above her ass, while her very own son fucked her from behind to an amazing climax.

Kushina hadn't been touched for such a long time, and the sex had been fantastic. Even so, she was riddled with guilt over the incident, and told Naruto in no uncertain terms that nothing like it could ever happen again. Actually getting to fuck his own mother had been so incredible, though, that Naruto became obsessed with doing it again. He did everything in his power to earn another opportunity.

Not even a week later, after making a valiant attempt to fuck her one afternoon, Naruto convinced his mother to suck his cock. Kushina had tried rationalizing it to herself. It wasn't really sex, and she was giving him a release so that maybe he would leave her alone for a few days. But taking her son's cock into her mouth had made her feel more guilty than fucking him.

Still, after feeling his thick cock between her lips and watching as he shot out a spewing load of cum, Kushina lost control of herself. She jacked him back to arousal and fucked him right on his bed.

It had been a heated, passionate romp of sex. All the filthy things Kushina had tried not to think about, the things she'd pictured herself doing with her son ever since their first encounter, came to pass in that session. She needed it so badly. They fucked long and hard, and Kushina lost track of how many times she got off. But once it was over, she was deeply ashamed of herself.

Naruto had worn her down a few more times since then, but Kushina still wasn't the least bit comfortable with the notion of fucking him. She knew how horribly wrong it was, what an awful sin she was committing. She just couldn't help herself. Kushina could hold out admirably for the first few days, then her horniness would build up, as would Naruto's advances on her. Eventually, she would be unable to resist him.

She always felt terrible after the sex, and always told Naruto that it could never happen again. She would feel angry with herself for letting it happen. She would be angry with Naruto for fucking her. Most of all, she would be angry with her husband for neglecting her for so long that she had to rely on her own son for satisfaction.

As she stood in front of Naruto's bed, Kushina's breasts were still exposed. She made no effort to cover herself. Naruto stood up and undid his pants.

"Honey... oh, God."

Naruto kicked off his boxers, letting his hard cock spring free. He positioned some pillows at the head of his bed and laid back onto them, getting in a reclined position.

"Come on, Mom. You know you want to."

Kushina bit her lower lip with shame. She looked at her son's stiff, throbbing cock as it pointed up at the ceiling, waiting for her to come aboard. She was in serious need of a good fucking, and Naruto's tongue assault on her sensitive nipples had gotten her warmed up.

Maybe he would be too drunk to remember anything, she thought. Maybe she could convince him that it hadn't happened, that he had been dreaming.

Reaching up the bottom of her nightgown, Kushina slowly pulled down her panties. As she stepped out of them, more guilt swept over her. What kind of mother was she? Spreading her legs for her own son? Letting him stick his cock inside her? How had she degenerated to this point?

Smiling, Naruto watched as his mother climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

"Wait a sec. Lift that up, I wanna see."

Kushina lifted the bottom of her nightgown, revealing her pussy to her son. She had the sweetest one Naruto had ever seen. She was shaved almost completely, except for a dark patch of curls on top. He reached down and rubbed his mom between her legs. She was already wet.

"Oooh, yeah. C'mon, let's get started."

Blocking the shame from her mind, Kushina lowered herself onto her son's hard pole.

"Unnnhhhh."

From his reclined position, Naruto's face was just inches from his mother's tits. Kushina rested on her knees, straddling her son, leaning forward with her hands on the mattress for support.

Naruto took hold of his mom's round ass as they began a slow, steady pace of fucking.

"Oooohhh, yeah," he moaned. "Shit, Mom, I've been wanting to fuck you all week."

Kushina liked nasty talking during sex, but hearing it from her own son made her uncomfortable. He even called her "Mom" while they fucked. Hearing him say that excited part of her, the part that got off on how filthy and wild it was to be fucking her son. But mainly, it reminded her of what a terrible thing she was doing.

She tried to ignore it as she worked her hips back and forth, feeling her son's cock sliding inside her with every move she made.

Naruto looked up at his mother. It was such an incredible sight, watching his own mom ride his cock. He squeezed her ass tighter and lightly pumped his hips off the bed as they continued fucking.

"Oh, God, your cunt is so wet!"

"Don't... don't say things like that," Kushina said weakly.

"But it is, Mom. You're so hot and wet. Fucking you feels awesome!"

Kushina leaned forward a little more, getting more motion in her hip thrusts. With her tits right in his face, Naruto began sucking her stiff nipples.

"Ooohhhhh!"

"Do you like riding my cock? C'mon, Mom, say it."

"Y... yes, baby," Kushina said, somewhat embarrassed. "I love riding your cock."

Naruto humped his hips off the bed harder, feeling his cock sliding deeper inside her. She was nice and tight, and her pussy sucked at his cock as it went in and out.

Kushina groaned with pleasure and fucked her own hips faster. Naruto grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it up over her chest. Taking it the rest of the way off, Kushina threw it aside, leaving her completely bare as she rode her son. The intense pleasure was starting to beat back the guilt she felt.

"You look so good naked, Mom."

"Do I, baby?"

"Oh, fuck, yeah. God, look at these tits!"

Kushina felt a rush of pride. Her husband didn't seem to appreciate her body anymore, but at least someone did.

"You're so great, letting me fuck you. I bet none of the guys I know ever get to fuck their moms like this."

Kushina just groaned in response, immensely enjoying the sex.

"And even if they do, none of their moms are as hot as you. I've got the hottest mom anywhere. And I'm fucking you! Say it, Mom."

"You... you're fucking me, Naruto. You're fucking your Mommy!"

It always made Naruto hot to mumble filthy reminders that he was fucking his own mother. But hearing it come from her mouth was even better, and Naruto already felt ready to finish. He could usually hang on much longer, but perhaps due to the alcohol, he was just about done.

"Ohhhh! Mom, I'm cumming! Ooooohhhhhhh, fuck!!!"

Naruto squeezed his mother's ass tightly as his cockhead erupted with thick spurts of cum. Kushina could feel the hot spunk shooting inside her. She continued riding him through his orgasm, hoping to trigger her own, but it wasn't to be. Naruto's cock sprayed a few more shots into his mother's cunt before the explosion ended.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, Mom, that was great."

He basked in the glow of having fucked his mother again as Kushina rolled off to the side. She could feel his warm cream inside her, a feeling she had always enjoyed. After she'd gotten her tubes tied several years earlier, she'd hoped to have that feeling a lot more often, but it wasn't long after that her husband stopped paying attention to her.

The two laid there quietly for several minutes.

"Did you like that?" he finally asked.

"I didn't get to cum," Kushina said quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mom. I'll get you off."

Kushina smiled at him. That was one thing she enjoyed about her sessions with her son. He always wanted to make sure she came, too.

Naruto sat up on his elbows, thinking through a plan.

"I'd eat your pussy, but..."

Kushina nodded. She was full of her son's spunk, so she didn't expect him to go down on her.

"Just give me a minute and we can fuck again."

Naruto began playing with his dick, trying to get it back to full arousal. Kushina watched him do it. The fact that he was trying to get hard again, just to get her off, gave her a warm feeling inside. If it had been her husband she was fucking, he would have said "oh well" and then gone to sleep.

She watched as Naruto continued tugging at his cock. After a minute, he stopped and looked at her.

"This could go faster if you suck me."

Kushina paused for a second. Giving her son a blowjob didn't help her feelings of shame, but she was too focused on getting her own orgasm to worry about it. She had to get him hard again.

"All right."

Naruto hopped up and stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at his semi-rigid cock. Kushina sat up and came face to face with it. She popped his cock into her mouth and began jacking it with her hand while she sucked him.

Kushina anxiously worked her boy's cock, trying to waken it up. She let her tongue swirl all around it. Naruto ran his fingers through his mom's thick hair, loving the hot wetness of her mouth as it engulfed his dick.

"Ohhh. Suck it, Mom."

Lightly holding his mom's head, Naruto rocked his hips forward, fucking her mouth. Kushina kept on sucking. She couldn't wait to start fucking again, to be brought to a frenzied orgasm.

After a few more moments, Kushina felt his cock start to swell. She backed her head away to look at it, still jacking it with her hand.

"I think it's ready to go."

"Okay. How do you want it, Mom?"

Kushina thought for a second and then rolled back to the middle of the bed.

"Just like this, baby."

She positioned herself on all fours, facing the bedroom door. Naruto climbed onto the bed behind her, resting on his knees.

"You really like it doggy style, huh?"

"Yes," Kushina admitted in a near-whisper.

Naruto slapped his mom on the ass and rubbed his cock against her slit.

"You want my cock inside you?"

Kushina let out a whimper as he teased her.

"Tell me, Mom."

"Yes, I... I want your cock. Fuck me, Naruto, please."

Naruto grinned and pushed his way inside his mother's pussy. She felt gooey from his cum, but he didn't mind. Kushina began humping her hips backwards, impaling herself on her son's stiff prick.  
"Oooohhhhh!"

Naruto grabbed her by the hips and pulled her backwards as he pistoned his cock inside her.

"Oh, God, this is so good. I love fucking you, Mom!"

Kushina groaned and leaned her head down as the fucking continued. She dug into the mattress with her hands and bore down, humping backwards as hard as she could.

"Yeeah-ah-ah-ah-ah," she moaned, stuttering with each thrust of Naruto's cock.

After a few minutes of hard fucking, Kushina threw her head up, flipping her hair onto her back. Naruto pulled it tight and lightly tugged on her hair.

"You like getting fucked like this?"

"Yes!"

"Does Dad fuck you this good?"

"No, baby," she admitted.

Naruto picked up his pace, wanting to push her over the edge.

"Ohhh, right there! Don't stop, Naruto!"

Kushina could feel her release building from deep inside her. She grabbed the bed sheets in her fists, preparing herself.

"Ooohhhhh, I'm cumming!!! Unnnhhh!!!"

Kushina's body erupted with an incredible orgasm. She could feel her pussy going crazy, sucking and squeezing as Naruto kept on fucking her.

"Ohhh, God!!"

Once the waves of pleasure finally left her, Kushina fell forward onto the mattress. She laid there and shuddered from a few extra spasms, like tremors after an earthquake.

Naruto fell back onto his butt, almost as wiped out from his mom's orgasm as she was.

"Th... thank you, honey," Kushina panted.

"No problem, Mom. But, c'mon, we're not done yet."

She looked at him.

"I've got another big load built up after that. We gotta fuck some more. I gotta get off again."

Kushina let out a deep breath. After the two rounds of hard, intense fucking, her pussy was getting sore. She wasn't used to being stuffed with cock this often. She figured she could suck him off, but doing that usually made her horny, and then what? Would she make him go again?

Before she could come up with a idea, Naruto suggested one of his own.

"Can I fuck your ass again?"

"Oh, Naruto..."

In a truly pathetic display, Kushina had actually allowed her son to fuck her asshole the second time they'd had sex. She had been too horny to concern herself with anything except her overwhelming desire to feel him in her most delicate opening. She didn't regularly partake in anal sex, but on some occasions she got so worked up that her asshole needed it, too.

"C'mon, Mom. Please?"

Each time they had done it since then, Naruto had wanted to fuck her ass again. Kushina always refused. She was rarely ever horny enough to get her butt fucked, and she wasn't feeling it strongly enough right then, either.

But she thought about how he'd worked to make sure she reached her orgasm, and she appreciated what he had done. She figured she could let him have this, as a reward.

"Okay," she said quietly.

Naruto grinned. He hopped off the bed and walked into his bathroom, looking for a jar of Vaseline. Kushina returned to her doggy style position on the bed, planting her knees into the mattress and pointing her ass in the air.

A few moments later, Naruto came walking back into the room. His hard cock, smeared with petroleum jelly, jutted out in front of him. He climbed onto the bed and got into position behind his mother.

"Remember, honey, go in easy."

Nodding, Naruto lined his cock up with his mother's pink asshole. He held onto her hips and slowly pushed the head of his cock inside her.

"Ohhhh!" they moaned in unison.

Kushina squeezed the sheets on the bed, pushing away the slight pain she felt. It only hurt for a minute, then she began to enjoy it.

Naruto began sliding his cock deeper up her ass.

"Oh, fuck! You're so tight!"

They both groaned as Naruto pushed himself in the rest of the way, shoving his cock in as deep as he could get it. They sat still for a few moments, both of them getting used to the feeling.

"God, Mom, I never would have thought that you take it up the ass."

Kushina couldn't respond. She was too fixated on the way her ass muscles were squeezing and contracting around the cock that had invaded her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, baby."

Naruto grabbed her hips and started fucking.

"Unnhhh!" Kushina groaned.

Going at a solid pace, Naruto could feel his balls slapping against his mother's pussy. He looked down at the action, gazing at the unbelievable sight of his cock sliding in and out of her asshole.

"Oooh, yeah! I'm fucking your ass, Mom!"

Kushina let out deep grunts with every thrust Naruto made.

"Tell me how much you like it."

"Ohhhhh! Honey, it's so good!"

"I wish Dad would come down here, so he could see my dick up your tight ass!"

Kushina wanted to tell him not to say such things about his father, but she only groaned in response. Naruto continued pounding her ass for another minute or so before slowly coming to a stop.

"Roll over, Mom."

"Wh... what? Why?"

"I wanna see you while we fuck."

As requested, Kushina rolled over onto her back. Naruto reached up and took a squeeze of her breasts, then grabbed her legs and pushed them towards her body to raise her hips up.

"Ohhhhh!"

Groaning, Kushina looked down as Naruto popped his cock back inside her asshole. He quickly began fucking her again, watching her tits bounce from the thrusts.

"Do you take it up the ass, Mom? Tell me."

"Yes, honey! Mommy takes it up the ass!"

Naruto grunted as he bore down, fucking harder. He reached up and grabbed her tits, squeezing them, holding them for balance.

"Ooooh, your cock feels so big, Naruto. So big in Mommy's ass!"

Kushina knew what he liked to hear, and Naruto could feel his balls tightening up. He knew it wouldn't be much longer. He focused on his mother's pretty face as she moaned with enjoyment.

"Mom, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna... oohhh! Ohhhhhh!!!"

Naruto pulled out of her ass and scooted forward on the bed. He jerked himself fiercely as thick shots of his cum began spurting onto his mother's stomach. Kushina watched as the ropes of cum sprayed out, a few reaching up as far as her chest. Naruto groaned and kept milking his cock as the remaining shots dribbled onto her.

"Oh, God!"

Naruto fell forward onto the bed beside her. The two laid next to each other, both trying to catch their breath.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby."

Kushina sighed as she rested there, feeling the warmth of her son's cum on her toned stomach. The intense ass-fucking had gotten her horny again. She wanted to get off one last time, but her feelings of guilt began creeping back into her mind. She couldn't fuck him again, she just couldn't.

Mustering up all of her willpower, Kushina sat up on the edge of the bed. She was getting up, denying herself any more pleasure. She wanted to walk right out of the room, but she reeked of sex and was sticky with cum, both inside and out. There was no way she could climb into bed with her husband in such a condition.

"I need to take a shower," she told Naruto.

Kushina stood up and used her hand to wipe up some of the cum that was running down her torso. She picked up her nightgown from the floor and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the water began running. Still laying on his bed, Naruto turned things over in his head. It still seemed so amazing, having a sexual relationship with his mother. He wished she was more comfortable with it, because he certainly was. He loved fucking her.

As he listened to the water, Naruto began to picture his mom in the shower. He imagined her wet, naked body as the water streamed down. He could see the beads of water forming on her breasts and rolling off her ass. Suddenly, Naruto had an idea. He took his cock into his hand and began stroking it, trying to get hard again before his mother came back.

After several minutes under the hot water, Kushina stepped out of the shower. While she dried herself off, she thought about what she would say to Naruto. She usually swore that they could never have sex again, but her words were clearly meaningless. Still, she had to say something. She couldn't let Naruto think that they could fuck anytime he wanted.

Kushina opened the door and walked into Naruto's room. She barely took two steps before her son stepped out from beside the door and pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmmmphh!" she moaned with surprise.

Despite her surprise, Kushina returned the kiss. After a moment, she pulled back. A quick glance down at Naruto's hard cock tipped her off to what he had in mind.

"Naruto, no, we..."

Naruto put his hands on his mother's face and pulled her into another kiss. Kushina felt his tongue pushing at her lips, and she opened her mouth enough to let it slide in. Their tongues rolled around for a few seconds before Kushina broke the embrace.

"Come on, Mom. I want to make you cum again."

"But honey, I just..."

Kushina trailed off. She didn't know what to say to talk him out of it. Besides, she wasn't sure that she wanted to. She wanted to cum again. If he wanted to help her, why fight it?

Naruto lifted her up and set her down on the edge of the desk in his room. Kushina kissed him again, their tongues mashing around, as Naruto lifted her nightgown up over her head.

"Do you want to get fucked again?"

Kushina bit her lip.

"C'mon, Mom. Do you want it?"

"Yes! Do it, baby."

Smiling, Naruto lined his cock up to his mother's swollen pussy and pushed it inside. They both looked down, watching as it slid into her.

"Ohhhh, Naruto! Oh, my God!"

Kushina held her son's shoulders as he fucked her. His cock was hitting all the right spots, and she was still plenty horny. She knew it wouldn't take long to reach her orgasm this time. As Naruto began kissing her neck, Kushina tilted her head back.

"Oh, my baby. You make Mommy feel so good."

Naruto looked up and kissed her on the lips. Kushina returned it, kissing him long and deep. As their embrace broke, Kushina looked back down at the cock sliding in and out of her.

"Yeah, look at that, Mom. Look at my cock fucking you."

Kushina stared at the action, fixated on the filthy sight of her son's cock stuffing her pussy.

"God, I'm getting close! You're gonna make me cum!"

Naruto started fucking her harder. He truly enjoyed bringing his mother pleasure, and he wanted her to feel it as often as possible. Kushina squeezed her son tighter as he sped up his strokes.

"Ooooohhhhh! Yes!!!"

With a series of gasps, Kushina began to tremble as her orgasm overtook her. Naruto kept right on fucking, wanting to prolong it as long as possible.

After a minute, Kushina finally stopped shaking. Filled with a strange mixture of love, lust, and guilt, she looked up at her son.

"Oh, Naruto... oh, my God."

"Gotta cum, Mom. I'm almost there," he grunted as he kept thrusting.

"Wait, baby. Let Mommy help."

Naruto stopped as his mom slid off the desk and fell to her knees on the floor. His eyes wide with surprise, he watched her take his cock into her mouth.

"Oh, Mom! Yeah!"

Kushina began sucking him hard, wanting to get her son off like he'd just done for her. Naruto put his hands into her hair and fucked his hips forward, pushing his cock deep into her mouth. This was unreal. He had cleaned himself up and everything, but it wasn't too long ago that his cock had been up her ass. Now she was sucking it. She had never done anything this nasty before.

"Oooh, fuck!" he moaned.

Kushina bore down even harder, anxious for his cock to begin spewing. The last time she'd sucked him to orgasm, she had stopped and watched as he blew a big load onto his bed sheets. But this time, she had no intention on stopping.

Naruto could feel his balls getting tight. He knew he was about to explode, and he wanted to warn her.

"Mom, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

But to Naruto's surprise, she didn't stop sucking. She stayed right with him, sucking him deep as he started to groan.

"Ohhh, fuck!!!"

Almost instantly, Kushina felt several warm blasts of cum shooting into her mouth. It was hot and thick, and it quickly covered her tongue. As the cum continued shooting, Kushina gulped down a mouthful of spunk.

"Y... yeah! Swallow my load, Mom!"

Naruto couldn't believe what she was doing. His mom usually seemed hesitant to go down on him at all, and now she was actually swallowing his cum. He heard her swallow a few more times as the last shots left him. Despite it being his third orgasm, Naruto could tell that he'd shot out quite a bit.

After gulping down all of her son's hot cock cream, Kushina let his prick fall from her mouth. She wiped her lips and sucked the sticky residue off her fingers.

"Jesus, Mom. That was incredible."

Naruto helped his mother to her feet. They stood there for a moment, neither sure what to say. Unable to think of anything, Naruto leaned in and kissed her.

Kushina happily returned it. She couldn't believe he was kissing her after what she'd just done. Most men hated kissing after getting oral sex like that. Her husband certainly did.

"Sleep with me tonight, Mom."

"What?"

"Sleep down here with me."

"But... what about your father?"

Naruto walked to his bedroom door and tried the handle.

"The door's locked. Just tell Dad that... that I didn't feel well last night, and you came down to make sure I was okay. Then you just fell asleep."

Kushina let the idea sink in. It wasn't a bad excuse, actually. And after their last romp, was she going to take another shower so she could go sleep upstairs?

"Okay," she told him.

Naruto smiled and kissed her again. They walked to his bed, and Naruto pulled back the sheets.

"After you."

Kushina giggled as she climbed into the bed. As Naruto laid down next to her, she put her head onto his shoulder.

"Naruto, I..."

She trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"What?"

"I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Mom."

That isn't what Kushina intended to say, but it worked just as well. She wanted to try expressing her feelings about their relationship. For the first time, she wasn't feeling terrible guilt about what they had done.

She loved Naruto, she loved having sex with him, and she knew it wasn't something she could stop. But more than that, she could tell that he loved her. Early on, she worried that his desire for sex was out of some crazed macho attempt to build his ego. After all, if he could get his own mother to spread her legs, getting any other girl shouldn't be difficult.

But Kushina knew that wasn't the case. Naruto was more loving, more attentive, than the man she had married. Part of her still felt strange about everything, but she assumed that was normal. It wouldn't be easy to suddenly come to terms with the legal and social codes she was stomping all over.

But, in time, Kushina figured she could.

"Get some sleep, honey. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

"We do? Why, Mom?"

"Your father will be golfing all day. And, this time, I thought we could try it in my bed."

Naruto smiled as his mother cuddled up against him. He closed his eyes, already excited about what the next day would bring.....


End file.
